Just another day at the office
by Fire3
Summary: Something unexpected happens one day


Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, do not sue. Just using them for fun  
  
  
  
It started out like any other day for the CSI team of the LVPD, then without warning it turned into something so much more. A normal day, a noraml case, or at least thats the way it began.  
  
Warrick, Cathrine and Nick were all standing around the breakroom talking about nothing, just trying to relax after a hard ngihts work when suddenly angery yelling stoped them in midsentance.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me Gill?!" The female voice belonged to none other than Sara Sidel, who at the moment appeared to be angry out of her mind.  
  
"Sara, calm down." Gill's smooth barritone voice said calmly.  
  
"You want me to calm down?!" She yelled again. The loud clicking of boot heels sounded through the halls has Sara stalked toward the breakroom. She walked through the door like she had a purpose and stalked toward the refergerator. Throwing it open she yanked out Gills latest experment and looked at it with distaste.  
  
"Whats going on Sara?" Warrick had the misfortune to ask and she turned back around to him.  
  
"Oh nothing." she said lightly, tossing the jar from one hand to the other. Gill came through the door and stoped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sara playing with his latest experment.  
  
"Sara, put that down." He ordered in a no nonsense tone.  
  
"Okay." She agreed and then proceeded to heave it in the direction of his head, only missing because he ducked and it shattered on the door behind him.  
  
"Damn it Sara!" He roared and everyone took an involentary step back. Gill never used that tone with anyone, he never raised his voice.  
  
"What is it Gill? You get pissed over a little jar and you can't even show a little emotion over a simple case." She hissed.  
  
"Sara that was important work."  
  
"So was that poor boy that died at the hands of his own brother! But did you even get a little bit emotional about that?! Of course not!" Sara accused, planting her hands on her hips as he advanced on her, backing her against the wall.  
  
"You have to-----" He started only to be cut off.  
  
"Distance yourself. I've heard it before Gill. But unlike you, my heart isn't made of stone!" Everyone was standing in fasination as the argument raged on, Sara not giving an ich and neither was Gill, both were to strong minded to back down. Suddenly to everyones shock, Gill grabed Sara by the shoulders and yanked her forward, crushing his lips to hers in a hot kiss that left thost just watching breathless. She resisted for a few futile seconds before wraping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. After a few minutes later he pulled back and looked down at her face.  
  
"Is that enough emotion for you?" He asked huskily.  
  
"Okay what the hell just happened?" Nick asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
"I have no idea. I thought they were fighting, I guess I was wrong." Warrick muttered as Gill trailed a finger down her cheek.  
  
"No shit." Cathrine muttered, a slight smile on her face. Those two were ment for each other, she had known it all along.  
  
  
  
"Wha----?" Sara asked, not letting go of him.  
  
"I may not show it, but it tears me apart inside to see all that people are capable of. The only bright spot in my day is you." He paused and looked around a the other three. "All of you help me through it." He told the group and turned back to Sara.  
  
"Don't try to kiss me man!" Patented Nick, everyone turned to look at him and then burst out laughing.  
  
'' Don't worry Nick, you're not my type." Gill said, smirking. "I like tall brunnets."  
  
"Guy's I hate to break this up but you know Eckili will have your asses if he finds out about this. So how about saving the PDA's for later hmmmmmmm?" Warrick suggested.  
  
Cathrine nodded her head and smiled again. "It's about damn time." She said happily, going to sit on the sofa in the room.  
  
"I have somethings to take care of. I'm going to take off early." Sara imformed them, not waiting for a reply she kissed Gill quickly and almost ran out of the room, dissapearing before anyone had a chance to say anything.  
  
The group stared dumb struck for awhile, before shrugging and returning to what they were doing. Just another day in the lives of the CSI team. 


End file.
